


Падай

by Furimmer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: ... я тебя ловлю.





	Падай

Мальчишка мчит вперёд планеты всей, мнит себя героем, а у Старка сердце замирает.

_Питер, нет. Глупый, героями не становятся, героями умирают._

Паркер бежит за колдуном спасать Стрэнджа. Тони плевать, если честно, что будет с этим высокомерным ублюдком, но у него камень, а теперь ещё и Питер рядом.

_Мальчик, пожалуйста, нет. Остановись._

Питера хочется отправить домой (насильно или умоляя, неважно), но Паркер заигрался в героя. И Тони готов поверить во всех богов сразу и в каждого по отдельности, если ребёнок окажется вдали от этого всего. (Но Тони сам для себя почти бог и потому действует, так как считает нужным).

Старк спешит спасать мальчугана из лап Мо.

_Зачем же ты, глупый, так рискуешь собой?_

— Питер, прыгай! Я тебя поймаю.

_Я никогда не позволю тебе упасть._

Тони уверен, мальчишка спасён и можно взяться за Стрэнджа, что пленён колдуном. Ребёнок считает иначе.

_Ладно, ты мститель, но оставайся рядом со мной. Моя цель — тебя защитить. (Дитя, тебя пора спасать от самого себя)._

Питер счастлив (он — равен), а Тони хочет кричать (ну что же ты, глупый, тебе надо бежать).

И когда проигран бой и все миры (цена — жизнь Старка — слишком высока _(— Тони, по-другому быть не могло.)_ ), Питер всё, что остаётся у Тони. А значит надо выживать и возвращать мальчишку домой.

— Мистер Старк? Мне что-то нехорошо…

_Нет, пожалуйста, нет._

— С тобой всё в порядке?  
_(Пожалуйста, скажи да, скажи да!)_

— Я не знаю, что происходит.

Питер падает, словно подкошенный, и Старк, так серьёзно раненный Старк, лишенный костюма, из последних сил делает рывок, чтобы подхватить мальчика.

_Я держу тебя, малыш, я держу тебя._

— Я не хочу уходить… Мистер Старк, пожалуйста. Я не хочу уходить!

Тони хочет сказать, что всё будет хорошо (всё хорошо, милый, я же рядом), но слова застревают костью в горле. Питер же обращается в прах на руках у Тони.

_— Если ты умрёшь, это будет моя вина._

— Простите.

Ветер уносит прочь всё, что осталось от Питера.

Тони прижимает перепачканные руки к груди.

— Питер…

У него не осталось ничего.


End file.
